Tarutaru (3.5e Race)
Tarutaru Summary::Hailing from the land of Windurst, these miniature mages are a force to be reckoned with. Personality Tarutaru are generally laid back, but are very eccentric and liable to devote themselves wholeheartedly to whatever catches their fancy. Those that can devote themselves to a single profession tend to favor eccentric things, such as alchemy or making their creations exceptionally elaborate. Physical Description Tarutaru rarely grow to be taller than 2'6 feet and there is very little discernible difference between male and females, the differentiating factor almost always coming down to the amount of makeup worn or hairstyle. Males tend to be slightly taller and heavier than females, but only by a matter of a couple pounds and inches. Relations Tarutaru get along splendidly with almost all races that can tolerate them but find half orcs to be slightly brutish. They get along especially well with elves who share their love of nature and the Mithra who share their home city and they can't help but be impressed by the ingenuity of kobold traps. The race they get along with better than any other, however, are gnomes, who not only are a tarutaru's match in curiosity, but also in stature. When a tarutaru and a gnome team up to pull a prank, one had better be on their guard. Alignment Tarutaru gravitate towards chaos, preferring chaotic good over other alignments. Lands Tarutaru attempt to live in harmony with nature as best they can. They prefer areas with a variety of features, with woody areas, rolling hills, and swamplands all within a nearby area. In recent history, they have been content to keep the lands that they have, but in ages past, they waged war across the landscape attempting to crush all opposition beneath their teeny heels. Religion Tarutaru tend to worship gods of nature and magic, or the goddess of the dawn, Altana. Language Tarutaru speak common and most also pick up another language out of curiosity. Tarutaru, though speaking common fluently, find it boring, and alter it for their amusement, often changing words ending in "T" to ending in "Taru" (No need to gloataru, I getaru the picture, etc.) or speaking in rhyming couplets. Names All tarutaru names tend to heavily favor vowels. Male names tend to be hyphenated rhymes, favoring the use of Os and Rs. Male name examples: Vafom-Infom, Obari-Keari, Arhom-Sohom, Avpal-Mopal, and Ytim-Intim Female names tend to be single words with the final syllable being repeated. Female name examples: Mariri, Wozuzu, Delolo, Metoto, and Hekeke. Racial Traits Tarutaru are smart and charismatic, but are weak and frail. * Type::Humanoid * Size::Small: +1 size bonus to AC and attack rolls, +4 bonus on hide checks, -4 penalty to grapple checks * Tarutaru base land speed is 20 feet: * Enhanced Conjury (Su): The DC of a conjury spell cast by a tarutaru increases by 1. * Automatic Languages: Common. * Bonus Languages: Gnome, Elven, Halfling, Sylvan. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race